


Home Again

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gildor Returns home from yet another mission in the wild to find not all things are as he left them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larienelengasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/gifts).



> **Request from Larien Elengasse:**
> 
> **Rating up to =** NC-17
> 
>  **Requested pairing =** Thranduil/Glorfindel, Thranduil/Elladan, Thranduil/Erestor, Legolas/Erestor, Legolas/Elrohir, Legolas/Gildor, Gildor/Erestor, Glorfindel/Elladan, Glorfindel/Thranduil, Glorfindel/Legolas
> 
>  **Story elements =** strong, warrior elves; friendly banter; rakish behavior; respect; love; romance; humor; domestic scenes.
> 
>  **Do NOT include =** Fluff, hand-wringing elves, emasculated elves, MPREG, rape, non-con, abuse, BDSM, jealousy, death, AU.

**Title:** Home Again  
 **Author:** Mawgy  
 **Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
 **Dedicated to** Larien Elengasse  
 **Rated:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** AU, some humour  
 **Warnings:** sex- m/m,  
 **Pairing:** Erestor/Gildor  
 **Summary:** Gildor Returns home from yet another mission in the wild to find not all things are as he left them.  
 **AN:** Not my usual couple, but I had fun writing this pairing anyway!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

 

 

 

 

"These lands could be cleared and used for farming," Elrond said, pointing to the map laid upon the table in front of him.

"Indeed, though it is far from Imladris. It would require someone to live on the outskirts of our land and tend to the fields. I doubt there are many willing to volunteer to remain so far from civilisation or protection should an orc raiding party venture too close to our borders," Erestor cautioned.

Elrond sighed.

"That is true. Our population swells while our food supply diminishes," he said forebodingly.

"There is no need to be so pessimistic, there is yet another five years at least until our food reserves become critical. And even then there are others we can trade with- elves, men, perhaps even the hobbits. They are fond of nature," Erestor placated.

"Yes, but we must also be able to maintain our own lands and people. To become self-sufficient should all other avenues fail," Elrond sighed again. It had been a long day and he grew weary of worrying for the future of his people. He turned from the table towards his desk and stopped dead, looking sharply at the occupant in his chair.

"Yes, that is Gildor. He arrived three minutes ago," Erestor said nonchalantly, still looking at the maps upon the table.

"How do you know?" Elrond asked, looking to Erestor.

"The odour," Erestor shrugged his response off.

"I'd like to see how you smell after eleven weeks in the wild, my lord," Gildor said politely. However his relaxed posture while sitting in Elrond's office chair, the muddy boots on the table and his hands behind his head spoke of anything but formality.

"I take it the security of our borders could use some attention?" Erestor asked dourly, turning towards the red-head.

"Indeed, else bells would have heralded my triumphant return," Gildor smiled and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on Elrond's desk.

"I hope you are able to recall the area so Lord Glorfindel can amend the security positioned there."

"There is much I can remember, Erestor," Gildor smiled around a large mouthful of apple. "I was able to sneak in past the guards to the north east. Very bushy that area is; with a great many places to hide."

"I would be happy to hear your report, Gildor," Elrond said calmly, "but perhaps you would like to freshen up first? Maybe get a good sleep and return once bathed?" Now that Erestor had mentioned the stench, Elrond found himself hard-pressed to smell anything but. He may need his chair re-furbished should Gildor remain in it much longer.

"As my lord requests," Gildor said as he stood, bowing with a flourish.

"You might as well go too, Erestor. I find myself too weary to work for the rest of the day," Elrond said as he moved to a window seat and sat looking out onto the waterfalls around the Last Homely House.

"If you are certain?" Erestor's eyebrows creased.

"Of course he is, Erestor!" Gildor all but yelled and placed an arm firmly around Erestor's shoulders. "Come, we can bathe together."

"I daresay I require it now," Erestor said, unamused. "Shall we see you at dinner, my Lord?" Erestor enquired.

"Oh, yes. If you are able to make it there yourself, that is," Elrond said, his eyes lighting up for a moment as he watched Gildor drag Erestor out of the office, his hands touching everywhere appropriate and even a few inappropriate areas as he went. 

"Very well. Good night, my Lord!" Erestor said, shouting the last part from the hallway outside.

Elrond smiled at the carefree Gildor's attitude before allowing his melancholy mood capture him again. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Did you miss me?" Gildor asked, hugging an undressing Erestor from behind once they were secured away in the private bathing room for two within the public baths of Imladris.

"Were you gone?" Erestor asked dead-pan.

"Oi!" Gildor exclaimed, "Why so cruel?"

Although Gildor could not see it, Erestor's face softened, and he turned to look the red head in the eye.

"I am glad you have returned," Erestor said, a smile upon his face. He leaned in and kissed Gildor chastely on the lips before pulling away. Gildor made a pitiful sound as Erestor retreated, clearly wanting more physical comfort. "Not until you have bathed," Erestor demanded.

Gildor perked immediately and all but jumped into the bath, water splashing over the edge. He wasted no time at all, grabbing the soap and scrubbing himself all over.

Erestor meanwhile took great care undressing and brushing his hair until all braids were removed and all knots were gone.

"I am ready," Gildor stated, sounding very much like a child. Erestor turned to look at him. Gildor certainly seemed cleaner, though half the hair lotion used remained bubbling within the red mass Gildor referred to as hair, and the bath water itself was now a lovely brown colour with a couple of twigs and leaves obviously floating around him. Gildor lifted his arms, holding them outstretched, inviting Erestor to join him.

"Change the bathwater first," Erestor stated.

"You have become far too attached to certain comforts, my dear Erestor," Gildor grumbled, but removed the plug all the same.

"Clean water is not a comfort," Erestor said in a matter of fact tone while choosing a few bath lotions for himself from the samples available in the room. "In Imladris, it is a way of life."

"But it was not always our life. I remember when we lived a life of adventure in the wilds all year round. Whatever water we came upon was a gift; an opportunity to bathe, regardless of the condition of the water. And it always felt so good," Gildor smiled, remembering their life prior to Imladris as the fresh water started to fill up the tub around him.

"It did, mostly because it was a rare experience for us in those days; especially around Harad. But then you wished for a more stable life, and so we came to Imladris, where clean water is abundant and available with the turning of a handle," Erestor said, leaning over the edge of the bath to turn off the water, his face coming close to Gildor's as he did so. "So why not take advantage at every turn?" Erestor asked huskily.

"Why not indeed?" Gildor responded, a large smile upon his face as his hands slid across Erestor's skin, attempting to pull the advisor into the bath. Erestor, resisting the arms, elegantly stepped into the bath and lowered himself down into the water.

"Come, let me rinse the lotion from your hair," Erestor offered. Gildor would have pouted at Erestor’s lack of wanting to join with him once more, were it not for the fact he loved the feel of Erestor washing his hair. Gildor lay down in the water and rested his head on the water above Erestor’s lap. Erestor gently gathered the red mass in his hands and started sifting the lotion from the strands of hair. The scent of Sandalwood wafted from Gildor’s head. Erestor barely contained rolling his eyes. A lovely scent it may be, and a personal favourite of Gildor’s, but unnecessary when the redhead already constantly smelt of moss and the wild. Erestor reached for a vanilla rinse, adding a light layering to Gildor’s choice of scent.

Gildor enjoyed the fingers that stroked and massaged his head. His eyes were closed, simply enjoying this quiet moment. 

“There, that should just about do it,” Erestor said some minutes later.

"Mmmmmmm," Gildor hummed in contentment from the head massage, practically having orgasmed (metaphorically speaking) from the treatment. He rolled over in the water, his face turned up into Erestor’s belly. He pushed forward and kissed his way up the alabaster skin, his body curling up under him into a sitting position. Gildor cuddled up to the crook of Erestor's throat and shoulder, his eyes closed, relaxing. “I am home,” he breathed.

Erestor wrapped his arms around Gildor in response, his hands sliding up Gildor’s back and neck before diving into the mass of dark red hair. Holding the head between both hands, Erestor guided Gildor to look at him. Smiling gently, Erestor leaned in for their first proper kiss since Gildor’s return. Their lips touched and moved against one another. Gildor then made the first move to deepen the kiss. His tongue lapped at Erestor’s lips, requesting entrance, which it was given. Gildor fleetingly caressed Erestor’s arms, chest, stomach and leg as his hand moved towards its true destination. Gildor’s hand wrapped around Erestor’s hardening arousal, and began massaging it into full arousal. Erestor's world spun with pleasure. Gildor kept their kiss and movement of his hand steady, rhythmically building the pleasure between them.

Erestor in turn stroked Gildor’s body, pinching and twisting nipples, before he too wandered down into his lover’s lap and grasped the hardness felt there. Gildor moaned deeply into the kiss before breaking the contact.

“I have missed your touch!” he said, almost gratefully.

“This is not the only way I shall touch you this night,” Erestor promised. Bringing his hands to Gildor’s shoulders, Erestor gently pushed his lover onto his back in the bath. Erestor then snaked his way up Gildor’s legs, kissing and massaging the limbs as he went. In one long, continuous lick Erestor travelled up Gildor’s torso, neck and jaw line, until Erestor rested atop the red head. Gildor’s months of pent up frustration were coming to the boil as Erestor teased him. Gildor reached around and he slid a finger down the crevice of Erestor’s bottom. When he found the puckered entrance he circled it, his finger only just grazing its edges, before slipping inside to the knuckle. Pulling it back he added another digit before suddenly pushing them back in. Erestor gasped, jerking slightly, head thrown back as Gildor’s fingers grazed across his sensitive gland. Corkscrewing and scissoring, the ranger continued to plunge his fingers in and out of Erestor’s body, stretching him in preparation for the invasion of his arousal.

Once Gildor had slipped his fingers from the other's body, he sat up in the water, and brought Erestor onto his lap. Grabbing a hold of the slim hips, Gildor lowered Erestor closer to his own arousal.

“Do you feel prepared enough?” Gildor asked, knowing water was insufficient, but he was so desperate to release himself within the other elf.

“Enough,” Erestor whispered before lowering himself onto Gildor’s shaft.

Erestor stalled once it was all inside him. Grasping Gildor’s shoulder he tried to draw breath, but the feel of the member nestled inside him, stretching him, filling him, was almost too much. It had been so long since he was last penetrated, he didn't think he'd be able to hold off much longer.

Feeling Erestor’s body tremble slightly Gildor rubbed the other’s back and asked, "How do you fare?”

"Overwhelmed," Erestor said breathlessly. "Guide me."

Gildor gripped Erestor's hips tightly, guiding the other up and down his shaft, setting a slow rhythm that soon started to increase as their passions demanded release.

Grunting with the effort Gildor thrust harshly upwards, his movements lacking finesse in the desperate search for release within Erestor. Their lips met again, as they came so close to release. Gildor moved one hand away from Erestor’s hip and grabbed onto the arousal between them and began stroking it in time with their thrusts. Erestor changed the angle of his hips so that Gildor’s shaft would come into contact with his sensitive spot with each penetration. Caught between the two sensations, Erestor could not hold off any longer. With no warning Erestor grabbed Gildor’s head, pressing it under the water. Erestor followed beneath the surface and pressed a desperate deep kiss to the lips. Any scream of release was easily caught by Gildor’s mouth and the water. His muscles clamped around Gildor’s arousal, causing the other elf to spill his seed inside him.

Erestor continued to move his hips, pumping Gildor’s cock as he released his hold on Gildor’s head under the water. After some time, their breath returned to normal, and Erestor climbed off of Gildor to sit in the water next to him.

“I am glad you remembered how much sound echoes and carries through these chambers,” Gildor smiled.

“I am sure everyone in Imladris knows what we have just done. I did not think they deserved our own voices to confirm it,” Erestor grinned.

“Come, I would have you again in our bed,” Gildor said, standing from the water and holding his hand out to Erestor.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“You have not been living here,” Gildor stated as he opened the door to their cottage, the musty, unlived smell instantly reaching his nose.

“I have not,” Erestor confirmed as he walked over the threshold.

“Why ever not? I built this for us- you and I.”

“And when you are not here, neither shall I be,” Erestor answered simply, and began opening a few windows.

“Do you not like being here?” Gildor asked.

“I do not like being here by myself,” Erestor lamented. He could not keep the sadness from his eyes. “It reminds me too much that you have gone again.”

“You did miss me!” Gildor smiled broadly and bounced over to Erestor, hugging the advisor tightly. “I am so happy to hear that! Truth be told, I missed you as well.”

Erestor returned the embrace and rested his head on Gildor’s shoulder. As romantic as the moment was, it was then shattered by Gildor’s rumbling stomach.

“Aside from seeing you, my favourite part of coming home, is having a meal cooked in our kitchen,” Gildor hinted.

"Then we shall have to make something before bed," Erestor smiled, and led Gildor towards the small kitchen. Erestor removed his outer robe and switched this garment for his apron hanging on a hook on the wall. Erestor placed the apron over his head and instantly felt Gildor tying it from behind.

"Shall I also braid your hair?" Gildor asked, already sweeping the still damp long dark mass into his hands.

"I would appreciate that," Erestor responded. He dug his hand inside the pocket on the apron and found a spare hair-tie left in there from the last time he had cooked. Erestor enjoyed the feel of Gildor brushing his hair with his fingers before beginning to gather different sections and plaiting them.

"I have missed this," Gildor breathed.

Erestor said nothing in response.

"There!" Gildor exclaimed. "One long, thick black rope."

"Thank you," Erestor said. "Shall I tend to your hair?"

"No need- it is hardly long enough to warrant such attention," Gildor smiled and then placed his shoulder-length hair into a simple ponytail.

"Short hair does suit you," Erestor smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Is there anything specific you would like for dinner?"

"A stew?" Gildor asked, hoping.

"A stew full of fresh vegetables would be grand. I have been tending to the garden in your absence. Perhaps you can start a fire while I gather the food?"

"That I can do," Gildor agreed, and pulled Erestor in for a kiss before they went their separate ways to begin their tasks. Erestor picked up the basket near the door leading out to the vegetable patch. Before stepping outdoors, Erestor looked back at Gildor, whom looked very much at home in the cottage he built. Every utensil was just where he left it; every piece of cutlery was easily within reach. He was home. Gildor was home again.

Erestor smiled warmly to himself and sighed peacefully. He turned and left Gildor to prepare while he gathered the vegetables. 

Erestor returned a few minutes later to a fire blazing in the hearth and several knives, chopping boards and pans ready for use. Erestor placed the basket to the side and picked up a large bowl and pot. He went outside again to fill them with fresh water from the stream and brought them in again. 

Gildor came to the door and took the pot from Erestor's hands and placed it over the flames, heating the water. Erestor used the bowl of water to clean each of the vegetables before passing them on to Gildor to peel.

In just a few minutes Erestor had completed his task and took up a second peeler to assist Gildor. Between the two of them there were not many vegetables, but there was a large variety. Carrots, pumpkin, potato, sweet potato, squash, cucumber, cabbage and onion all grown in their own garden for the eating.

Once peeled, Erestor and Gildor stood side by side, each with a knife and began cutting up the vegetables. It took less than ten seconds for their blades to fall into a pattern- chopping and slicing at the same steady pace.

Erestor then moved to the fire and poured various powders and herbs into the pot with now boiling water inside it, thickening it to a broth. Using a wooden spoon he stirred the water into a good consistency. Without a word, Gildor then moved in close with the vegetables first on one chopping board, and then the other, sliding each of the contents into the pot with care.

Erestor stirred the items a few more times and placed the lid over the stew. Erestor turned in time to see Gildor uncorking a dark red wine and pouring the luscious liquid into two glasses.

"For you," Gildor said, holding out a glass to Erestor. Erestor removed his apron and laid it on the bench before taking the glass.

"Thank you," he said. Erestor brought glass to his nose and breathed in the wine. "From Harad?" he asked, the slight spice to the wine tickling his nose.

"Aye, your favourite," Gildor responded, smiling cheekily.

"How came you by this?" Erestor asked, certain Gildor could not have reached Harad and returned in the few months he had been absent this time.

"A travelling merchant. He had an entire case with him, but sadly I could not carry all with me. Mmm, a fine year," Gildor said, taking a mouthful.

Erestor watched Gildor enjoy the drink. After a moment of hesitation, Erestor too began to drink.

Erestor moved to a table on the other side of the room and sat down.

"So where were you this time?" Erestor asked with a smile, continuing to drink his share.

"Ah, this time I was sent behind enemy lines in the south. Seems the men in the villages by the seaside are-"

Erestor smiled and nodded, drinking when appropriate in response to Gildor's story of his adventure. But the councillor paid no attention to the words spoken.

Twenty minutes later the sounds of the rattling pot lid pulled Erestor from his haze and brought an end to Gildor's tales. Using a ladle, Erestor scooped out a generous portion for Gildor and himself. As they moved back to the table, Gildor then asked, "What have you been doing whilst I have been away?"

"Oh, just general duties. Assisting Lord Elrond, ordering items for Lord Glorfindel, seeing to Imladris. Boring stuff," Erestor sighed.

“But very important,” Gildor smiled proudly.

“I suppose,” Erestor conceded and began consuming his broth.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor spun quickly, raising his knife to deflect the attack bearing down on him from above. He successfully dodged the leg that tried to strike him from below. His hair arced after his every move in an elegant rope of pure black. Erestor lunged and parried as needed to both attack and defend. Being lighter, he was the faster of the two sparring, but not the more powerful in his attacks. Still, he and his partner were well matched. They had been sparring for near on an hour and a single hit had yet to be marked.

Any elves that may have come to watch had long since grown bored and moved away, eager to train themselves or wander on to more interesting ventures. The elves moved in sync so well together it was clear they had been fighting side by side for many years. They knew each other’s styles so well they could plan several moves ahead, defending one blow before quickly moving to attack.

The two continued on for a further ten minutes before Erestor called a halt.

“I believe I have proven I have lost none of my skill,” he said simply.

"Indeed not. And I have always said you look your most beautiful when in battle," Gildor remarked, stalking in close for a kiss. 

Erestor smiled in response, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I had best wash up and return to my duties. If you will excuse me," Erestor said and began collecting his belongings, expecting Gildor to remain on the training field.

"Excellent. I cannot wait to help you wash. Again," Gildor smirked and followed Erestor eagerly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor was working at his desk when Gildor came into his office without so much as a knock or ‘excuse me’. Although his movements were fluid, there was a tension about him. He sat in the seat opposite Erestor, exhaling loudly as he did. 

“You only just returned.”

“I know, and I hate to leave again so soon, but Lord Elrond-” Gildor startled at the quill which snapped within Erestor’s hand. Erestor threw the stationery item upon his now ruined parchment and stood. Turning his back to Gildor he moved to the window.

“You had best pack then.”

“I would rather not leave you upset,” Gildor tried, standing.

“Upset? Upset does not begin to describe how I feel!” Erestor near screamed, turning on Gildor, fire in his eyes. "*YOU* wanted to come here! *YOU* wanted somewhere to call home! And within a year of being here you took off again! You left me! You left in such a hurry I did not know if you would even come back! And now you are constantly leaving! What kind of home is this if you are not here and we are not together? If you wish us to end then just do it! But do not think you can continue to come and go as you please and expect to find me here waiting for you any longer!” Erestor’s breathing was hard, his eyes wide as he held back tears of anger.

Gildor was stunned by Erestor’s tirade. His usually placid, calculating lover had never been quick to anger, but when a fire was lit in his belly one had to be careful not to be burned.

“You did not miss me,” Gildor stated carefully. 

“No, I did not.” Erestor said not cruelly. “I say this not to hurt you, but I cannot lie.”

“What are you saying?” Gildor tried to keep his voice steady.

"I did not miss you as this is normal, is it not?" Erestor asked, "for us, at least."

"What is normal for us?" Gildor asked.

"You coming and going," Erestor accused. 

"You know I cannot stay..." Gildor tried weakly.

"It is not that you do not stay, it is that I am used to this arrangement," Erestor sighed, aggravated at himself more than Gildor. He looked deep into Gildor’s eyes. "I am no longer elated when you return, for I know your return is only a precursor to you leaving again. I am happy to see you, but not as I once was. We have been a couple in limbo for so long that I do not know any other way of life, or if I can bear to endure this one any longer," Erestor finished, looking thoroughly lost himself.

“I am utterly confused,” Gildor said honestly. “You do not like it when I am away, and you do not like it when I am home. Do you wish to release all ties to me?” Gildor’s voice started to crack.

“NO!” Erestor shouted. “I love you,” Erestor said with such conviction his words could not considered a lie. Erestor took Gildor’s rough hands within his smooth ones. “But I cannot keep doing as you ask anymore. I cannot stay here in the place you wished to call home when you are not here. Have I not followed you all over Middle Earth, battling beasts and bad weather alike alongside you? I followed you to Imladris as it was what you wanted- somewhere to call home and settle down, and then you left to go into the wilds again. I never wanted a life of domesticity- you did. So why am I still here when you are not?”

"I left you here to keep you safe!"

"I do not need your protection! I have been your lover for centuries and your fighting partner for even longer! Sometimes I wonder if we only mated because of the time we spent alone!"

"You do not mean that," Gildor said, all the colour draining from his face.

"I do," Erestor said quietly. Erestor looked down at their joined hands, smiling sadly.

"I always wanted you. From the first moment I met you, I knew I wanted you. But the situation was so dangerous I dared not pursue you when the next moment you could have been ripped from my life. It took years to learn to fight together, and longer for me to trust your skills, ensuring you would not be torn from my life at a moment’s notice,” Gildor said, pulling Erestor into his arms tightly. “When Lord Elrond first proposed for me to venture on his behalf into other kingdoms secretly I did not know how I could possibly do so without you by my side. But then you seemed so at peace working as a scribe, and your hair was getting so long and beautiful-”

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULD NOT WISH TO JOIN YOU GIVEN HOW LONG MY HAIR IS!?" Erestor screamed, pushing Gildor away and looking at him incredulously.

“I can see how that could be interpreted as a shallow gesture,” Gildor conceded. “I knew after living in the wild- just you and I- that you would not care for living in such close quarters with others. That is why I built a home for us, separate from the main house. But when I left I genuinely believed you had grown to like your life here. And so I left without giving you much warning as I thought you would offer to come. And I, not wanting to be alone, would accept. But you, liking it here, would resent me for taking you away from your new home.”

“You assumed wrongly,” Erestor stated.

“I did,” Gildor agreed. “But upon my return you said nothing that would prove my thoughts false.”

“I thought that was how you wanted it,” Erestor whispered.

“You assumed wrongly,” Gildor said with a smile.

Erestor hesitated, his eyes going wide before he broke into a smile.

“Come with me,” Gildor said simply.

“Yes,” Erestor breathed. “But first,” Erestor moved to his desk and retrieved a sharp blade he kept there for emergency purposes. Holding a chunk of hair to the side Erestor sliced the blade through, cutting his hair just above shoulder length. “I am tired of this length,” Erestor huffed. “All the preening, grooming, washing, drying, styling, ‘tis little wonder I complete any work!” Gildor chuckled and he stepped up to take the knife from Erestor’s grip.

“You are beautiful, regardless of your hair’s length,” Gildor said simply as he cut the rest of the rest of Erestor’s midnight coloured locks to an even level. “There. Shall we break the news to Lord Elrond that he will be losing his most trusted advisor?”

“Not just yet, there is one last thing I would like to do,” Erestor said in a silky tone as he lifted heavy eyelids to look Gildor in the eye.

“And- And what might that be?” Gildor asked; feeling like a deer caught in a torch’s light.

“I want my last action in this room, on that very desk, as Lord Elrond’s Chief Advisor, as I get paid for it, to be making love to you. Take me,” Erestor whispered, his fingers undoing his robe as he sat on the edge and shifted back. Gildor moved to the desk and, standing between Erestor’s legs, kissed his lover passionately. Gildor’s tongue immediately demanded entrance as he plunged inside Erestor’s mouth and roughly mapped the cavern with his hot slippery muscle.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started Gildor pulled away.

“As much as I would like to fulfil your wish, I fear I cannot do as you ask,” Gildor looked truly apologetic as he pulled Erestor off the desk and motioned for him to stand to the side. “I believe it would be far more therapeutic for us, if you were to take me instead.” Gildor loosened his leggings and shimmied them down his legs. He then turned and bent over the desk, exposing himself to his lover.

“Well to say I am not disappointed would be a lie,” Erestor mourned, “but I do find your compromise a satisfactory one. And as you say, beneficial for our relationship.” Erestor ran a finger up Gildor’s upper back thigh and over the mound of flesh above it. Erestor had a look of wild hunger upon his countenance. It had been several years since he had last taken Gildor, and while he would rather take his time and relish this joining, he knew he would not last long. The sight of his lover in complete supplication left his lower extremity rather eager to begin.

“Romance later, love,” Erestor assured as he knelt behind Gildor. Placing a hand on each cheek Erestor opened Gildor up to him. Erestor saw the tight puckered opening and unconsciously licked his lips. Leaning forwards Erestor swiped his tongue over the entrance, wetting the delicate skin. He softly blew against the sensitive over-heated area, and smirked as Gildor groaned and shuddered, clenching and unclenching.

“Tease,” Gildor joked over his shoulder.

“Then allow me to let you out of your misery,” Erestor offered. Erestor stood and removed his already open robe. From his desk he retrieved some wood-treatment oil. It may be a little thick for their purposes, but would still ease the way. Erestor poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He probed the entrance delicately, wanting to prepare his lover thoroughly for his first taking in several years. With one hand Erestor began penetrating Gildor with a finger, while the other reached through his legs and started playing with his half-hard cock.

The first finger went in smoothly with little resistance all the way to the knuckle. Erestor pulled it free and then worked two fingers inside, swivelling and scissoring as they went. Gildor groaned in discomfort, but Erestor soon took his mind off his backside as a talented hand worked its way up and down his length. Erestor’s hand worked in tandem, as one went in, the other slid down, as one came out, the other tugged back. Gildor’s hips began to move of their own accord, enjoying the ministrations of Erestor’s nimble hands. Erestor worked Gildor into such a state that a third finger easily joined the first two with no word of protest from his lover.

Erestor continued milking and thrusting his fingers for a few minutes. He was careful not to touch the sensitive area within Gildor, not wanting to bring too much pleasure too soon to their frenzied coupling. When Gildor was rocking back and forth without any movement from Erestor required, the dark haired one knew it was time to mount his wild and passionate love.

Without any warning Erestor removed his hands. A pitiful sob came from Gildor as his head rolled from side to side on the desk. Erestor smiled to see Gildor’s hands gripping the sides of the desk, desperate not to touch himself or take control of the situation. Erestor opened his leggings and smeared the wood oil over himself. Erestor hastily lined himself up to Gildor’s opening and started to push forward.

“I love you,” Erestor exalted as he breached Gildor. He could feel Gildor contract and relax around him several times as he slowly but steadily buried himself to the hilt. Once fully in he spoke to Gildor in sweet whispers, stroking the red hair. “Breathe beloved, the worst is over. I will make this good for you,” Erestor said.

“I trust you,” was all Gildor said. Erestor smiled; his heart swelling at the sentiment.

Erestor started slowly in small thrusts, pulling out before pushing back in. As Gildor’s channel relaxed and accepted him, Erestor’s speed and thrusts increased a little at a time. Gildor’s moans of pleasure began growing in volume, clearly enjoying his lover’s ministrations.

“We will need to do this more often!” Gildor cried, his hips now moving to meet Erestor. 

“As you wish,” Erestor smiled.

Erestor wanted to enjoy this moment longer, but pressure was growing within him and he knew he would not last much longer. Erestor angled his hips differently, aiming straight at Gildor’s pleasure spot and hit it dead on. Gildor cried out in surprise and delight.

“Yes! Again! More!” Gildor began chanting as stars exploded behind his eyes with every thrust from Erestor.

“I cannot reach you,” Erestor panted, his hand attempting to slide under Gildor to reach the source of his need, but the desk was in the way; flush up against Gildor’s thighs.

“’Tis fine, you first,” Gildor bit out.

“Thank you,” Erestor said unknowingly, too far gone to focus on anything except his desire to come. Erestor pounded Gildor from behind with abandon, eager to reach his end. With each parry Gildor was pushed closer to ejaculation himself, but held himself in check, trying to delay the inevitable. He had larger plans for his seed this day.

Erestor’s moans of pleasure and want were one long continuous noise now, loud enough for anyone passing outside to surely hear him. Erestor lost all sense of finesse as his concerns became selfish; concerned only with his own gratification.

A loud wail heralded the end of Erestor. He pumped shallowly into Gildor as his essence entered his partner; their coupling officially coming to a head now. Erestor panted and fell onto Gildor, riding out his orgasm. Coming was always a wonderful feeling, but right now, after so many unspoken words, the confusion, followed by the reunification of their relationship, especially with Erestor being the one on top, Erestor felt all the more relaxed and at peace now. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders this day.

A groan from under him drew Erestor from his haze. His partner had yet to enjoy the same moment he had just experienced. Erestor quickly stood and gingerly removed himself from Gildor. Kneeling down, Erestor’s hand once again reached for Gildor through the red head’s legs.

“Wait wait!” Gildor brushed away Erestor’s hand and stood as much as he could given his frenzied state. Gildor yanked his own flesh harshly, spilling his seed all over Erestor’s desk. Gildor cried his release loud enough for Elrond to hear down the end of the corridor. He panted as he caught his breath, leaning on the edge of the table until strong enough to stand on his own again. Erestor watched perplexed as Gildor gathered several strands of his dark hair from the floor and littered them all over his desk. “There,” Gildor huffed with a smile, “I believe that to be enough of a sign of resignation.” Gildor hastily pulled up his leggings and tied them. Without warning he then opened the window behind the desk and scurried along the window frame toward a tree, then jumped into the branches. Erestor, after pulling his leggings back on, bent down to pick up his robe. Rather than dress himself in it again, he simply threw it over the back of his office chair and followed Gildor out the window.

 

 

Fin


End file.
